1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for rehabilitating pipes, preferably an underground sewer line, by means of a resin-saturated hose assembly made of fibers, felt or a woven material which is drawn into the pipe through a shaft above the ground to the pipe and, by means of a pressure medium, is pressed against the interior wall of the underground pipe. The pressure medium is heated and the hose assembly is subject to the pressure and heat load until the resin hardens.
The invention also relates to a device for carrying out the rehabilitation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of the initially mentioned type is known wherein a lining hose, produced from a needled felt, from fibers or from a woven material and provided on the outside and/or the inside with a layer which is impermeable to liquid, is saturated at the factory with resin and is transported in a refrigerated car to the location where it is used. After the underground pipe to be rehabilitated has been cleaned, the lining hose is drawn into the underground pipe through a shaft. An inversion pipe is placed into the shaft which protrudes from the upper shaft opening. At the upper edge of the inversion pipe, one end of a calibration hose is secured while at the lower end of the inversion pipe one end of the lining hose is secured. Under the influence of a pressure medium, preferably water, the calibration hose is inverted into the lining hose. The calibration hose, which is moved through the lining hose under the pressure of the water, enlarges the lining hose and presses it against the interior wall of the underground pipe. At the free front end, i.e., at the inside of the calibration hose, a perforated heating hose is attached which during the inversion of the calibration hose is guided into the lining hose together with the calibration hose. Through the heating hose, heated water or water vapor is then supplied from the outside while water is suctioned off from the lower area of the inversion pipe, so that the filling level of the described system accommodating the pressure medium remains constant.
With the known process, only the resin saturation process of the lining hose is undertaken above ground, wherein said hose is transported in a refrigerator car to the site of installation.